Because You Loved Me
by Eternal Dragoness
Summary: Ginny and Draco are finally getting Married. Ginny is nervous and wondering if Draco Malfoy is really the right one. Is she really ready to become Virginia Lynn Malfoy? Ginny's POV. Based on the lovely Celine Dions©


For All those Times You stood by me For all the truth you made me see For All the Joy you brought to my life For all the wrong that you made right  
  
Ginny stared at her reflection in the mirror, a thousand things literally racing through mind right now. Things had become so...complicated. What if he wasn't the right one? Do I really love him? What if its a trick? Opening her eyes once more, Ginny really saw herself in the mirror with a 100,000 galleon dress on, and was well worth ever coin paid for it. The dress looked wonderous on her, the thin white straps supporting her breast crossed over her lightly speckled shoulders, doing several crosses in the back. The bodice of the dress was tight against her body, covered with the purest crafted lace with a soft, floral design to it. Once you looked at her hips, you would see yards and yards of fabric coming from them, shooting out and falling down, a white butterfly here...and rose there, all the way down to the 6 foot trail. Her long luxerious crimson curls had been pulled back up into a half pony spout and springing out, cascading over her back and shoulders like a waterfall. Elbow lengthed gloves adorned her arms, bracelets on the outside. Around her neck hung her first gift from him, His necklace of a small dragon on it, his ignitials engraved into it. She stood up now, gently sprinkling white glitter along her hair over the carefully placed diamonds before she dared to fix her veil. She took a long breath to help to calm her jittering nerves. She truly was beautiful, the grace, elegance and beaty. And she was marrying Draco Malfoy. A small flashback of the second time he had addressed her in anything specific ran across her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was rushing through the halls, she just had to get that valentine back before the idiotic cupid read it alloud for eveyone to hear. My biggest fear was confirmed, and only to make it worse, Draco Malfoy was there to witness this terrible mistake. She would always remember his comments about her to Harry, and Harry had defended her. She was incredably flushed from embaressment. "I'm so sorry, Harry..." she said, running away in the subtle direction that Malfoy was in. She Bumped into him and didn't even stop to appologize..and for that fact and matter, didn't see the regretful look in his eyes. You only would have caught it for a moment...because by the time you realized that he had that look, it wouldn't be there anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For every dream you made come true For all the love I found in you I'll be for forever Thankful, Baby She turned to the window now, looking out over the lovely landscaping. The soft, sillouetted moon casting soft beams of luxurious light down through the thin tents where the ceremony was to take place. The stars were also shining brightly. It would be a lovely wedding. Another soft sigh escaped through her lovely tiers as she continued in thoughts. What if this isn't all that there is? What if he isn't my knight...? she thought...chuckling out to herself at the childish thought about her knight. Every since she had been a little girl, she had figured that there was the perfect person for her out there...a brilliant knight in shining armor. Just like in fairytales. She had spent a large majority of her adolescence believing that knight was Harry Potter...loosing a lot of her childhood for that cause...for following him around. Another flashback burned at the back of her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She hadn't, for once, been following Harry around...he was with the trio as usual. Accidentally, she had tripped over un uprooted brick and lost her footing, falling and her supplies scattering, a few things sliding into Harry. He smiled and turned around...in kindness trying not to laugh...not laugh at her but..laugh. Around that time, a snide voice called out. "I guess the little puppy trailed to close to her master and tripped over the leash. Or perhaps it was just for his amusement." Everyone knew that it was Draco Malfoy without even having to turn around. This nearly had caused her to break out in tears. She turned around to face him just to look the cruel hearted monster in the eyes before turning and quietly gathering her stuff. Upon getting up, she turned and walked toward him, her voice was soft, melodic and moist with the tears she'd been fighting back. "Honestly, Malfoy...what is it that you get out of humiliating people who have not once in their lives done something to you?" She was shaking from how hard she was trying not to cry. Draco had stuttered and just shut his mouth being speechless for once. "As I figured." She turned and made her way past him in a light jog, headed for the common room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Your the one who helped me up Never Let me fall Your the one who saw me through through it all  
  
She took in another ragged breathe. 'Oh my...' she thought. She carefully stood up, slipping out of her heels to make sure she made no noise while creeping up to the lairs of thick white sheets that would lead to the alter. She barely pulled the curtains apart, just enough to were she could see by the podium where her Groom was standing, in a Italian cut tuxedo, his silvery blonde hair not having half as much gel in it as usual. It falled down, framing his eyes and giving him an exotic sexiness. He was nearly every girls picture perfect knight. But what of her? She had always been the one that was different from everyone else. She, the one who he had mocked because of her clumsiness and sometimes downright stupidity...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was running away from him again. He wouldn't leave her alone. She hated it. She heard his taunting voice call out through the empty corridor. "Come out, come out little Weasel. Be bold, be brave...be a Gryffindor...come face the big bad Slytherin..." The slightly rediculous sounding monotone echo made its way to her ears causing her to shiver. There had to be someone there to help her. He was bound to catch up with her eventually. She took off again, rounding the corner and slamming into someones chest, a males by the feel of it and a rather muscular one by that. Tears were silently flowing down her cheeks as she looked up. She wasn't sure whethershe should be comforted or even more frightened upon recognizing the platinum blonde locks and silvery orbs. She was so scared, she decided that he was her only chance. "Please, Malfoy...help me...he's coming after me again....Flint won't leave me alone....please..Draco..." She pleaded with him. Her eyes having a pathetic begging look in them that not even the cruelest of people could turn away. This also included Malfoy. "Shh....It's alright Virginia...I have you..." He had to have feel her shiver upon hearing the horrific voice bounce off the walls...even more loud and close than the last one. She was clutched to him, face burried in his chest. This was how Marcus Flint found them. "Flint..." said his iced voice...managing to make the name sound like the lowest specimen in the universe. He wrapped an 'protective' arm around Ginny's shoulders. "I've come to the conclusion that you've been attempting a harrassment on Ginny. I do Hope it isn't true...because I don't like for my friends to be hurt..." The look on Malfoys face would have even made Voldemort squirm in his shoes...so least to say, imagine what effect it had on Flint. In the blink of an eye, the two were alone again. "To let you know, Weasley..."He said quickly upon relizing his arms were still around her and removing them just as quickly "I will not bail you out from that lug everytime. Find someone else to bump into." With that, Draco Turned and escorted Virginia up to the Gryffindor Common Room...where he, as a gentleman, waited until she entered before turning to leave, Ginny having not of heard his comment..."Another sleepless night for me...wait till I see Flint in the morning..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You were strength when I was Weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when couldn't see You saw the best there was in me  
  
That memory had made her grimance. It was the first time she had ever been spoken of as a friend, whether it was to scare some bully away or not, it still ment the worlds to her. She peeped once more through the thick clothe at the man at the altar...there was a entirely different dimension to him, one most people had never really gotten to see...one only a few select people got to see...he had made her a select person. She went back and sat down, staring at the mirror again, looking past the reflection. Looking dead into her eyes, looking into her very own soul, that was exactly what she was doing. She was in a jam here...and she only had a few minutes to unlock the true answers before she was to walk down that isle. That was something that was going to be extremely hard for her. She kept on thinking. A growl was growing in the back of her throat. She had to smile as something else came to mind...it was sort of sad...but romantic at the same time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She'd been running again. She was scared undoubtfully. She wasn't going to run into anyone this time..and Flint was extremely pissed off this time because of Malfoy intervening last time. She was lost now. She'd lost her place about ten turns ago. Making another right, she stopped dead in her tracks. There was Flint. He was ahead of her...so she turned and ran down the left corridor. Following the path she nearly stumbled and fell as she turned into a dead end. She had begun panicing now because he was right behind her. When his distaintful voice reached her ears again, it caused her breathe to get caught deep down in her throat. Tears were spilling over now as she felt a icy hand on her shoulder, causing her to tremble and nearly pass out. He pulled her around, a mischeivious look on his face. "Well, well, Virginia...it seems that Malfoy saved you last time. But I don't see anyone around now. So...lets just make this easier on the both of us...and give in.." He said in a deathly smooth and quite tone that forced chills to have competitions on her spine of which one could last the longest. He had went to stroke her cheek but she snapped at his hand and then spit in his face. She didn't regret doing it to him, because the bastard very well deserved that and a lot more, but she regretted his responce after she felt a rock hard fist connect with her eye, causing her to stumble back and lean against the wall. She let out a shrill cry...followed by several screams of help before he silenced her with a back hand across her cheek. He had moved infront of her now and had slammed a knee into her gut. She fell to her knees, doubled over in pain and tears when she felt him grip her hair..he had leaned in as if he was going to kiss her when someones hand grabbed the back of his robes and flung him away from her into the stone wall...she looked up at hearing the sickening sound of punches landing. Her blurry vision had prevented her from making out her heroes face...but he was taking a few hits on her half. He grabbed Flint by the head and slammed him into the brick wall head first. Flint fell unconcious. The mystery man now walked toward her, her now being able to see him better made her a bit more comfortable. She recognized his face as soon as she was able to see him clearly...Draco Malfoy had saved her. "I thought I'd said I wasn't going to be there all the time Weasley?" He murmured to her, joking around. She let out a small laugh before her vision when totally black and she blacked out..him catching her and rushing her straight to the Hospital Wing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith because you believed I'm everything I am Because you Loved me  
  
She had brushed a tear away now...remembering how Draco had saved her from the awful experience that she was sure she was about to recieve. She recalled how after that...things became a bit more tense whenever she was around the Dream Team..and a few Gryffindors. They couldn't understand her anymore or were just afraid to bring anything up. And Harry...sweet Harry wouldn't speak to her. He smiled at her and treated her like a sister still..but it seemed as if he spoke as little as possible. That thought had made her smile as she touched up her make-up. Wow..she hadn't even thought of Harry yet. She knew she had his full support with her decision of becoming Mrs. Draco Lucius Malfoy. But during that year...he just hadn't been the same to her since the next day after Draco had saved her when the trio came to visit her in the infirmary... The memory flashed at the back of her eyelids...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She remembered waking up dizzy and in pain...not as much as the night before but none the less, pain. She let out a small groan before reopening her eyes to allow them to adjust to the dim lighting. She looked around after the fuzziness and light-headedness had worn away. She vaguely remembered hearing someone elses soft, slow breathing in the room. She turned her head to the side to see the pale boy sittting there, his eyes closed, arms crossed, slightly slumped to the side of the chair. The memories raced back to her so fast that she nearly screamed in fright. Flint had been after her to finish what he has supposedly started last time when Draco had intervened. Draco had, once again, saved her. She turned to look directly at Draco. The way he looked right now was probably the reason that he was the bedroom fantasy of nearly every girl at Hogwarts, only few were brave enough to actually admit it. His eyes had flicked open now, catching her staring at him."It isn't nice to admire people while they sleep. And I thought I informed you I wasn't going to be there every time that you needed to be saved. Imagine what could've hap---" He had been cut off when She through her arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug. She was silently crying, her body quivering from thankfulness and fear. "Thank you so much, Draco...thank you..." He had hugged her back. "Not a problem, Virginia...not a problem. Just watch out for Flint. He's dangerous." Around that time...while they were still hugging, in came Harry, Ron and Hermoine. One look at this scene and poor Hermoine was desperately trying to keep Ron and Harry from flying at Draco and killing him. Draco had been called every name in the book and SEVERAL more by time Ginny had calmed them down enough to exlplain what had happened. It actually brought very soft thank yous from each of the boys and Hermoine, though she almost pitied the moment when they caught up with Flint. Allmost being the key word. Draco laughed nervously when the trio left. "Thanks Virgina...They would have killed me..." Ginny had just smiled at him. "It's Ginny, and not a problem Draco.." Now he smirked at her. "No. It's Dray..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You gave me wings and made me fly You touched my hand, I could touch the sky I lost my faith, you gave it back to me You said no star was out of reach  
  
She slid her white silk elbow lengthed gloves on, hearing the music begin...3 more songs and the wedding march would begin. That's how it'd been in rehearsals. After getting the gloves on her slender hands, she looked up to see her mother, Molly, enter. Her eyes were glassy from what appeared to be fought back tears. She recited something Ginny had heard her friends mothers say to them on each of there wedding days, something that at the time seemed so funny, but with the sincerity in her mothers voice...it nearly brought tears to her eyes. "My little Baby girl...is just all grown up now..." She hugged her mother, trying desperately not to let the tears spill over her lids. When she pulled away, her mother took on step back and looked her over, with a look that could be described as none other that pride in her eyes. Molly knealt down and helped her daughter back into her shoes before she walked around the back of Ginny to unhook the tail and straighten it out. "I'll be right out front when you come down. Your brothers want to come in and see you..." Ginny smiled and nodded "Send them in.." She closed her eyes, remembering when Ron had snuck the twins in...and caught Ginny and Draco out by the lake late at night...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, Ginny had known that Ron was pulling the twins in for a game of poker in the boys dorms, so she took it as her chance to meet and talk with Ma- - Draco. When she walked past him in the hallway...she had slipped a small note into his robes pocket.. pushing her hand against him just to make sure he realized that it was there. Now she was foolishly waiting outside by the lake for him to show up at 12 o'clock in the morning. She really was losing it. She sat down and leaned up against the tree that was near the crystal clear water that so perfectly reflected the moon in it. She sighed a bit, closing her eyes. She had to have drifted off a bit for she awoke to Draco knealing down in front of her. He had placed his hand over her mouth to prevent her from yelling out in fright. Once he had removed his silky soft skin away from hers, he spoke."What do you and me need to speak of, Gin?" Ginny took a deep breath, working up nerve before she started to speak. "What is going on between us..? I'm kind of confused here...I mean..your Draco Malfoy...I'm Ginny Weasley...and you've actually been relatively nice to me lately."...A few of her choice words came out, nearly stuttering. Had he not have been listening quite so intensly, Ginnys words might have been blown away with the nights cool breeze that swept gently across the two star crossed teens faces. The soft look in his eyes now edged and tinted with shelter, and tinted fear of realization. "I..um..I don't know how to tell you this Gin, I'm confused myself. To be honest...I do believe that I like you..not just like you..like like you...oh merlin I did not just tell you that with those words..." Draco had begun to blush now...he was referring to the 'like like you'. "Let me rephrase that please Ginny...please I ment---" He was cut off by Gin now. "I know what you ment, Dray.." He smirked a bit. "Let me use the Malfoy charm...What I ment to say was that I like you a lot more than a friend. I may sound impish when I admit this, but I am also afraid that after my words sink in..you won't have the same attraction for me..for feel absolutely nothing for me." He looked up to her now, feeling the great burden being heaved off of his shoulders by one of heavens angels, because they must have come down to bless him for the next event. Instead of Ginny getting up and screaming like a mad woman as he though she would...she leaned in, wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a soft kiss. Draco was of course stunned out of his mind, but when it dawned on him that Virginia Weasley was kissing him, his arms wrapped around her back, pulling her from her sitting position up with him standing straight. He then leaned her back agaisnt that same tree, not once ever breaking this kiss. They were on the verge of moving a bit further before a shrill voice rang through the air.."MALFOY! YOU HAD BLOODY WELL BETTER GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER!" And of course Ron was the owner to this shrill voice. He was running at them from the castle, with Fred, George and even Harry in tow..all looking..to put in the simplest terms..murderous. Ron got to Draco first, grabbed him by the shoulder, swung him around and into his awaiting fist. Draco was still so dazed from the kiss he and Ginny had shared that the blow had caught him off guard, knocked him off balance and caused him to fall. By this time...all of the calvary boys were beating Dray senseless. He had awoke the next morning in the Hospital Wing with Ginny by his bed. He was been knocked unconcious more than once last night. Madame Pomfrey announced that he would make a full recovery, baring a few scars to be souvenirs for the trecherous event.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You stood by me and I stood tall I had your love I had it all Im grateful for each day you gave me  
  
She chuckled out at the memory of the 'attack on Dray'. He had a scar on his lower lip from where Ron had punched him. About that time, her brothers walked into the room, all in black suits. They took turns walking up to her and giving her kisses. First Charlie came...he gently kissed her on her cheek. "I want you to know how proud I am of my baby sister. I love you..don't forget that..." he took a step back and smiled at her before Bill walked to the front of her, he also kissed her where Charlie had. "Hey sis..I just wanted to let you know that I support you in every way possible...if you ever need anything at all...you come to me and I'm there for you..." He smilled at her before going to stand next to Charlie. Next came Percy. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "He has very good status...and he liked my report on Cauldron Thickness...He's a keeper sis..." Ginny couldn't help but laugh there. Percy, always worried about work. He stood next to Bill now, Looking on at the remaining three brothers. Next to step forward to her was Fred and George. They gave her a kiss on each cheek at the same time. "Watch out at the reception Gin, never know what exactly went into that cake.." Her eyes widened a bit. "You two didn't .." They laughed a bit...sounding much like the old days at Hogwarts. "No..of course not. We are rooting for that little one..." They took their respected place next to Percy and looked on as Ron reluctantly stepped forth. Ginny look down, expected to get into yet another arguement with him. "You know.." He started off slowly.."That I have never..ever like Malfoy. I never did like the idea of him dating you. Someplace deep in my heart, I had truly hoped it would just turn out to be a fling. I never thought I would see you walk down the isle to him." She looked at him about to cry...she opened her mouth to say something but he gently shushed her. "But then...I watched you two...I examined him...swearing to Merlin that if he ever hurt you I'd kill him. But there was something in his eyes when he looked at you Ginny. When you were around him, he was entirely different. He wasn't cold and distant to people...he was nice. Anyone could have look into his eyes while he looked at you..and saw the love bursting in his heart toward you. He cares for you Ginny, Hell, He loves you just like us...Go get him hon..." He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a big hug while she hugged back. "Your going to make me cry and mess my make-up up meany.." She joked...Ron backed away and stood next to Fred and George. Ginny looked at them all...her brothers, her guardians. They stood like a army because they were one. They promised her that if Draco ever touched her or hurt her in anyway...Draco or any other person...they'd kill them...and by merlin they would. A solitary tear dripped down her face before she gently dabbed it away. Her brothers turned and herded out of the room into the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She growled a bit as she stared at him..Seventh year at Hogwarts for him...her as well..skipped up a year as a advanced student. "Virginia...stop acting so childish...I told you that I'm going to the ball with you. Not to worry. You'll wear green and we'll match because I am not wearing Scarlet to Represent Gryffindor.." She let out a shrill cry. "And I will not wear Green and represent Slytherin! I have told you once and I will tell you yet again..We date..you do not own me...you do not order me around. I am far from one of your arse-licking servants..." He glared at her. "No...you only acted like that when you slobbered over Potter..." He instantly regretted that because the look she gave him penetrated even his hardest, coldest facade..."Ginny...I'm sor--"He was cut off as Ginnys hand made its way across the left side of his face. His head slammed to the side from the force. "Wear whatever the hell you want...just don't expect to come around me..." With that she turned to stomp off.. The night of the ball, as promised, Ginny showed up in her deep crimson dress robes trimmed in gold hems. She was sitting at a table with her friends when she noticed the one across from her smirking and looking up at something with that 'hungar' look present. She turned around to see Draco Standing behind her, in deep deep crimson robes, but none the less crimson. they were edged in silver for his house. "Virginia, May I please speak with you, privately?" Ginny nodded as she stood up, politely excusing herself from the table and following Draco over to a secluded corner. "Ginny, I am so sorry...I never ment to say that about you...I...I love you..so much and I know how you feel about me. But this is all just so new to me...having someone that will actually argue back with me and furthermore, even can say cares for me. Please..forgive me..." Ginny smiled softly after his sincere melody vanished from the air. She nodded and lent in, giving him a soft kiss on the side of the lips. "Of course...by the way...Snazzy robes love..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Baby I don't know that much Biut I know this much is true I was blessed because I was loved by you  
  
Now Daddy had came in, his eyes looking at his little baby girl. The sight before her nearly brought tears to her eyes. For 24 years she had stayed by her father. She saw him stand tall and proud, never letting his pride be tooken down, never letting one single tear drop make its way down his face, not infront of Ginny, nor even brim his eyes. Now, Arthur Weasley stood there, using all his pride, will and might not to cry infront of of her now. He proffered a small smile to her. "Nearly time, eh?" She smiled back and nodded. "Yeah..." "I want you to know something Ginny. Me and your mother will always be there for you...no matter what happens. I want you to remember..that you will always be daddies little girl..." Ginny hugged her father close as she heard the final song end and the beginning of the wedding march start. She straightened herself out when she felt her father clasping something around her neck. It was a blue tear drop on a silver chain. "That represents what I will do tonight...out of happiness. " He link his arm with hers as they stepped to the thick lairs of white lynons, they opened to reveal the entire hall looking back at them, the youngest Weasley and her beloved Father. Ginny smiled at everyone before her honey oculars made their way to the front of the hall to the pale hair young man standing before the altar. She noticed he was holding his breathe. She took a deep breathe as her and her father began to walk down the isle, she held her bouqet of flowers quite tightly. They were in wrap to match her dress, the flowers themself being lilies, lilacs, Dasies and red and white Roses. Her eyes scanned the room, remembering the first party she attended at the Malfoy Manor as Dracos Accomplice...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Draco, if one more girl in this room gives me that 'I'm going to kill you' look, I'll scream." He smirked at her.."Let us give them a reason to give you those looks...how about a dance love..." Ginny looked a bit more than hesitant but she agreed and moved toward the floor. The two of them looked perfect together. Ginny, at that time, was wearing a champagne colored dress, open back and a bit low cut, a slit up the side of her right leg. Her hair was done up to where little crimson colored curls fell to frame her face, gold berrets holding the rest in with diamonds as part of the design. She had on long, thin heeled stiletto shoes that laced up around her legs, stopping at her knees. Draco also looked more than good right now. He was wearing a crisply pressed white silk shirt, high collared. Instead of any type of necktie, he had clipped a golden snake charm around the collar. Underneath his dress coat he wore a deep, rich goldish colored vest. Over that he wore a Armoni suit, black of course. And black leather dragonhide shoes. He spun her out, and brought her beck in, dipping her back. Every woman in that house was giving Ginny the evil eye...and a few looking pissed enough to perform the killing curse on her right then and right there, not caring about witnesses. By the time this dance was over, both Draco and Ginny were laughing like children. "That was fun..." Ginny murmured as a slow song came to play. She looked at Draco, if he danced this would be the first slow dance they ever did. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist..and in responce hers rested on his shoulders, resting her head around the nape of his neck. Ginny didn't see the young lady walking toward them. The young witch had to have been part veela, she had long gorgeous blond hair and a clingy, extremely revealing dress on with bright blue eyes...her eyes held no emotion though..that was what had made her seem so..ill. "May I cut in?" She asked, looking politely at Draco before turning and giving Ginny a dirty look. "Actually, we are in the middle of a dance right now...come back in a few milleniums.." Came Ginnys soft, casual voice. "I can see why you won't give him up. This must be a glory moment for you...a Weasley.." The snarl in her voice there gave her the capability of make 'Weasley' litterally sound like crap on air...''Someone rich, handsome and respected actually talking to you, much less holding you..milking this all out while you can, least you know when you have it good, now if you could just watch your mouth to a more respected witch and move- -" "I do believe that you are the idiotic one because it had to have been sheer stupidity for you to act as if you are better than me. Sure you got looks...but how many guys can say you look like that in the morning after they've bedded you for the half-a-knut your worth...and then to even dream about having the nerve for you to insult my family name. My family may be poor, but we sure as all bloody hell have enough money to actually where a WHOLE dress in public.." Came Ginny's harsh reply. The Veela was torn between, rage and embarressment for Draco was smirking arrogantly as if he was trying to stop himself for bursting out and laughing. By now, the song had long past ended. "I'll handle you, you wench..."The Veela drew a wand but Ginny had done drawn her out and was holding it at the Veelas throat in a threatening manner. "My blood is as pure as can be and my power probably tenfolds yours because I garentee I paid more attention than you and actually practiced in school and life. The main question running through my head is 'Do you honestly think its the best decision to pull a wand on me.."" Ginny gave her warning to the Veela..and after a moment of thought, she back away, muttering something and turned to make her exit. Ginny turned to look at Draco.."Spoken as a true smart arse...yes, you've definitly been around me far to long.."He commented before he started to laugh. Ginny just smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I coulndn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me  
  
Her soft honey colors oculars were prancing around the tent in a quickened speed. 'I could still back out..' She thought. But after her eyes met the silvery blue ones that stood next to the altar. He was holding his breath, or it could have been the fact that his breath was caught in his throat for this was the first time he had saw her all dressed up in her wedding gown. With every gentle step she took forward with her father over the cherry blossom petals, she came closer and closer to her destiny. And destiny was what scared her. She breifly wondered whether or not Draco was having these thoughts at this very moment or not. If every memory from their youth together was flashing into his mind, appearing on the back of his eyelids as they were to her. She also wondered if he was imagining her as someone else...but then she wondered if it was just her crazy imagination that was getting carried away with her. She closed her eyes as she walked before opening them to find herself half way down the isle. She gently nibbled on her lower lip as she remembered the time when he had surprised her greatly with his doings...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny was now living with Draco in his penthouse. She was working on her designs for the next fashion show. A smooth, loving voice called out to her from the door frame where the owner of the voice was currently standing " Gin, how about we go out for dinner.. We haven't had any time alone lately with me having to make all these appearances at the ministry and you always in the sketchbook.." Ginny turned around to look at him. "Honey, I can't right now. I'm right in the middle of this drawing. This is the one. I know it. Every company is going to be begging for this design." Draco let out a frustrated sigh as he looked at her. "Please Gin, we haven't had a chance to talk in almost a week. I miss you.." The unmistakable whine and plead in his voice caused a smile to cross her face as she set the color pencils down. "Alright, No where to fancy though.." He smiled triumphly and stood up tall. "How about Resturant up the street? They are fine.." She nodded and stood up, fixing the loose white dress she wore, her long laxen curls falling to her waist and the one side held up with a crystal berret. "I'm ready when you are..." He nodded and moved to escort her to the door. He was dressed in a tight black muscle shirt that showed off his toned body. A pair of black slacks and a black button-up silk shirt that had been unbuttoned to a messy array but looked absolutely stunning with him, it gave him an exotic look. She took his hand in hers as they walked down the street. Sure, they were both head turners, and now they looked like the perfect couple. At Hogwarts, they were the last two people that anyone would have suspected to have come together like this. Maybe that was what drove them together, all they knew was that they were happy with their lives as of this moment. Draco held the door open and allowed Ginny to walk into the resturant first. A nice young host escorted the both of them away to the far corner booth where a candle was lit and a solitaire rose was in a slim crystal vase was placed atop of the blood red table clothe.Draco helped her into the booth before he seated himself across from her. A true gentleman he was. Ginny had ordered a plate of speghetti with Garlic bread on the side. Draco had the same and also a bottle of Red Wine. "Isn't this lovely, Luvvie? We haven't been out together for a while. The company and my designs have finally tooken off." Draco smiled at her as she talked. "I love the sound of your voice so much Ginny. I love you more though..." The candle light reflected off of each others eyes, making her a more chocolaty color, deep and rich, the candle light giving his the silvery reflection they had on the edge, more toward the pupils a soft blue. "Ginny...I have something to ask of you...I'm not sure if you are going to like it..." He said softly, slipping his hand in his pocket unnoticed by Ginny. She had never seen this nervous expession on his face, he had alway proclaimed it to me un-Malfoy-ish. But, as she always pointed out, living with a Weasley also un-Malfoy-ish. "Draco...is something the matter..." Under the table, little had she known at the time, he opened a small black velvet coated box. Inside was a one of the most esquisite rings ever to be shown to the world. Is was a golden band centered with a diamond cut to resembl a small fire, with several small blood red rubies encircling the diamond. wrapping along the gold band was a slim silver dragon. It was gorgeous and obviously expensive due to all of the skilled craftmenship devoted to the designing. "Draco, answer me...what is wrong. ?" Draco stood, reaching into his trench coat, pulling out a deep red long stem rose with few petals and perfectly shaped petals. He layed it on the table, underneath silently closing the box. He took a deep breathe as he stood up, watching her taking in the gentle scent of the rose the was now gently grasped between her two fingers. He softly took one of her hands into his and pulled her up into a standing position. Only after that, had he begun to speak, this gathering the attention of most of the occupants of the resturant. "Gin, when we were young and still attending Hogwarts, I realized how horrible I must have been to you. The countless times I caused the tears to fall from your crystalline eyes. I never told anyone of my feelings for you and did as expected, teased and taunted you. But the day you were nice enough to tolerate me, to be nice and give me the precious time of day, that was best day of my life. The times we walked side by side, hand in hand, are the the finest memories I have and merlin knows that I would have gone to the edge of the earth and back for you. And truth be told, I still would. Lately, my mind has been wondering, while I lay next to you and think how beautiful you look when the moons beams come and cascade down through the window to set on you, like a fallen goddess when the dull light reflects off of your satin hair, your porcelain skin. I've decided. Virginia Lynn Weasley...I want you to be my goddess for all eternity.." Here he lowered to one of his knees, looking her in her tear filled eyes as the next words escaped from his quivering lips.."Virginia..would you consider having me around for the rest of your life, to love and cherish you, to show you support and the love you deserve...allow me to make you happy as I know, deep down in my heart that you opened up, as I know no one else could ever possibly due ..Virginia...would make me the happiest man on earth by marrying me?" He finally asked, looking at her face. His hand was shaking ever so slightly as he held the opened velevet box up to her. Ginny didn't even look at the ring, she continued to stare into the eyes of the man who had just professed his love for her in front of complete strangers, who had just ask to be hers, to have permission to hold her and love her..though he already did..the man who once again brought tears to her eyes..but this time..this time..she was happy. "Of course..yes.." As soon as the word yes was heard by Draco, he flew up, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifted her off of the ground, swinging her around while kissing her. 


End file.
